pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Auld Lang Syne
"Auld Lang Syne" (Scots pronunciation: lɑŋˈsəin: note "s" rather than "z")1 is a Scots poem written by Robert Burns in 178823 and set to the tune of a traditional folk song (Roud # 6294). It is well known in many countries, especially in the English-speaking world, its traditional use being to bid farewell to the old year at the stroke of midnight. By extension, it is also sung at funerals, graduations and as a farewell or ending to other occasions. The international Boy Scout youth movement, in many countries, uses it to close jamborees and other functions. The song's Scots title may be translated into standard English as "old long since", or more idiomatically, "long long ago",4 "days gone by" or "old times". Consequently, "For auld lang syne", as it appears in the first line of the chorus, might be loosely translated as "for (the sake of) old times". The phrase "Auld Lang Syne" is also used in similar poems by Robert Ayton (1570–1638), Allan Ramsay (1686–1757), and James Watson (1711) as well as older folk songs predating Burns.5 Matthew Fitt uses the phrase "In the days of auld lang syne" as the equivalent of "Once upon a time..." in his retelling of fairy tales in the Scots language. Contents 1 History 2 Lyrics 3 Melody 4 Uses 4.1 At New Year 4.2 Other than New Year 4.2.1 In the English-speaking world 4.2.2 In non-English-speaking countries 4.3 Use in films 5 Notable performances 5.1 Notable renditions 6 References 7 External links History Robert Burns sent a copy of the original song to the Scots Musical Museum with the remark, "The following song, an old song, of the olden times, and which has never been in print, nor even in manuscript until I took it down from an old man."6 Some of the lyrics were indeed "collected" rather than composed by the poet; the ballad "Old Long Syne" printed in 1711 by James Watson shows considerable similarity in the first verse and the chorus to Burns' later poem,5 and is almost certainly derived from the same "old song". Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon; The flames of Love extinguished, and fully past and gone: Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold, that loving Breast of thine; That thou canst never once reflect On old long syne. CHORUS:On old long syne my Jo, On old long syne, That thou canst never once reflect, On old long syne. It is a fair supposition to attribute the rest of the poem to Burns himself.6 There is some doubt as to whether the melody used today is the same one Burns originally intended, but it is widely used in Scotland and in the rest of the world.37 Singing the song on Hogmanay or New Year's Eve very quickly became a Scots custom that soon spread to other parts of the British Isles. As Scots (not to mention English, Welsh and Irish people) emigrated around the world, they took the song with them. A manuscript of "Auld Lang Syne" is held in the permanent collection of The Lilly Library at Indiana University in Bloomington, Indiana.8 Lyrics The song begins by posing a rhetorical question as to whether it is right that old times be forgotten, and is generally interpreted as a call to remember long-standing friendships.9 Thomson's Select Songs of Scotland was published in 1799 in which the second verse about greeting and toasting was moved to its present position at the end.9 Most common use of the song involves only the first verse and the chorus. The last lines of both of these are often sung with the extra words "For the sake of" or "And days of", rather than Burns' simpler lines. This allows one note for each word, rather than the slight melisma required to fit Burns' original words to the melody. Complete lyrics Burns' original Scots verse4 English translation (minimalist) Scots pronunciation guide (as Scots speakers would sound) IPA pronunciation guide10 (Burns' own Ayrshire dialect) Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne*? CHORUS:For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne. And surely ye'll be your pint-stoup! and surely I'll be mine! And we'll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet, for auld lang syne. CHORUS We twa hae run about the braes, and pou'd the gowans fine; But we've wander'd mony a weary fit, sin' auld lang syne. CHORUS We twa hae paidl'd in the burn, frae morning sun till dine; But seas between us braid hae roar'd sin' auld lang syne. CHORUS And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! and gie's a hand o' thine! And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught, for auld lang syne. CHORUS Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne? CHORUS:For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne. And surely you'll buy your pint cup! and surely I'll buy mine! And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne. CHORUS We two have run about the slopes, and picked the daisies fine; But we've wandered many a weary foot, since auld lang syne. CHORUS We two have paddled in the stream, from morning sun till dine†; But seas between us broad have roared since auld lang syne. CHORUS And there’s a hand my trusty friend! And give me a hand o' thine! And we'll take a right good-will draught, for auld lang syne. CHORUS Shid ald akwentans bee firgot, an nivir brocht ti mynd? Shid ald akwentans bee firgot, an ald lang syn*? CHORUS:Fir ald lang syn, ma jo, fir ald lang syn, wil tak a cup o kyndnes yet, fir ald lang syn. An sheerly yil bee yur pynt-staup! an sheerly al bee myn! An will tak a cup o kyndnes yet, fir ald lang syn. CHORUS We twa hay rin aboot the braes, an pood the gowans fyn; Bit weev wandert monae a weery fet, sin ald lang syn. CHORUS We twa hay pedilt in the burn, fray mornin sun til dyn; But seas between us bred hay roard sin ald lang syn. CHORUS An thers a han, my trustee feer! an gees a han o thyn! And we'll tak a richt‡ gude-willie-waucht‡, fir ald lang syn. CHORUS ʃɪd o̜ːld ə.kwɛn.təns bi fəɾ.ɡot, ən nɪ.vəɾ brɔxt tɪ məin? ʃɪd o̜ːld ə.kwɛn.təns bi fəɾ.ɡot, ən o̜ːl lɑŋ səin? CHORUS:fəɾ o̜ːl lɑŋ səin, mɑ dʒo, fəɾ o̜ːl lɑŋ səin, wiːl tɑk ə kʌp ə kəin.nəs jɛt, fəɾ o̜ːl lɑŋ səin. ən ʃeːr.li jiːl bi juːɾ pəin.stʌup! ən ʃeːr.li ɑːl bi məin! ən wiːl tɑk ə kʌp ə kəin.nəs jɛt, fəɾ o̜ːl lɑŋ səin. CHORUS wi two̜̜ː heː rɪn ə.but ðə breːz, ən puːd ðə ɡʌu.ənz fəin; bʌt wiːv wɑn.əɾt mʌ.ne ə wiːɾɪ fɪt, sɪn o̜ːl lɑŋ səin. CHORUS wi two̜̜ː heː pe.dlt ɪn ðə bʌɾn, freː moːɾ.nɪn sɪn tɪl dəin; bʌt siːz ə.twin ʌs bred heː roːrd sɪn o̜lː lɑŋ səin. CHORUS ən ðeːrz ə ho̜ːn, mɑ trʌs.tɪ fiːɾ! əŋ ɡiːz ə ho̜ːn ə ðəin! ən wiːl tak ə rɪxt ɡɪd wʌ.lɪ wo̜ːxt, fəɾ o̜lː lɑŋ səin. CHORUS † dine = "dinner time" ‡ ch = voiceless velar fricative, /x/, at the back of the mouth like /k/ but with the mouth partly open like /f/. Similar to "Bach" in German * syne = "since" or "then" – pronounced like "sign" rather than "zine". Melody The tune to which "Auld Lang Syne" is commonly sung is a pentatonic Scots folk melody, probably originally a sprightly dance in a much quicker tempo.9 English composer William Shield seems to quote the "Auld Lang Syne" melody briefly at the end of the overture to his opera Rosina, which may be its first recorded use. The contention that Burns borrowed the melody from Shield is for various reasons highly unlikely, although they may very well both have taken it from a common source, possibly a strathspey called The Miller's Wedding or The Miller's Daughter. The problem is that tunes based on the same set of dance steps necessarily have a similar rhythm, and even a superficial resemblance in melodic shape may cause a very strong apparent similarity in the tune as a whole. For instance, Burns' poem Coming Through the Rye is sung to a tune that might also be based on the Miller's Wedding. The origin of the tune of God Save the Queen presents a very similar problem and for just the same reason, as it is also based on a dance measure.11 (See the note in the William Shield article on this subject.) In 1855, different words were written for the Auld Lang Syne tune by Albert Laighton and titled, "Song of the Old Folks." This song was included in the tunebook, Father Kemp's Old Folks Concert Tunes published in Boston, Massachusetts in 1860.12 For many years it was the tradition of the Stoughton Musical Society to sing this version in memory of those who had died that year. Songwriter George M. Cohan quotes the first line of the "Auld Lang Syne" melody in the second to last line of the chorus of You're a Grand Old Flag. It is plain from the lyrics that this is deliberate. John Philip Sousa quotes the melody in the Trio section of his 1924 march "Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company" In the Sacred Harp choral tradition, an arrangement of it exists under the name "Plenary". The lyrics are a memento mori and begin with the words "Hark! from the tomb a doleful sound". Another Christian setting, using the name "Fair Haven" for the same tune, uses the text "Hail! Sweetest, Dearest Tie That Binds" by Amos Sutton.13 The University of Virginia's alma mater ("The Good Old Song") is also sung to the tune of "Auld Lang Syne". Uses At New Year "Auld Lang Syne" is traditionally sung at the conclusion of New Year gatherings in Scotland and around the world, especially in English-speaking countries. At Hogmanay in Scotland, it is common practice that everyone joins hands with the person next to them to form a great circle around the dance floor. At the beginning of the last verse, everyone crosses their arms across their breast, so that the right hand reaches out to the neighbour on the left and vice versa.1415 When the tune ends, everyone rushes to the middle, while still holding hands. When the circle is re-established, everyone turns under the arms to end up facing outwards with hands still joined. In countries other than Scotland the hands are often crossed from the beginning of the song at variance with Scottish custom. The Scottish practice was demonstrated by the Queen at the Millennium Dome celebrations for the year 2000. The English press berated her for not "properly" crossing her arms, unaware that she was correctly following the Scottish tradition.1617 Other than New Year As well as celebrating the New Year, "Auld Lang Syne" is very widely used to symbolise other "endings/new beginnings" – including farewells, funerals (and other memorials of the dead), graduations, the end of a (non-New Year) party or a Boy Scout gathering, the election of a new government, the last lowering of the Union Jack as a British colony achieves independence and even as a signal that a retail store is about to close for the day. The melody is also widely used for other words, especially hymns, the songs of sporting and other clubs, and even national anthems. In Scotland and other parts of Britain, in particular, it is associated with celebrations and memorials of Robert Burns. The following list of specific uses is far from comprehensive. In the English-speaking world In Scotland, it is often sung at the end of a céilidh or a dance. The tune is played, and sung by the crowd, in the final stages of the annual Edinburgh Military Tattoo. In many Burns Clubs, it is sung at the end of the Burns supper. In Great Britain, it is played at the close of the annual Congress (conference) of the Trades Union Congress. The song is sung at the end of the Last Night of the Proms by the audience (rather than the performers) and so it is not often listed on the official programme. The song is played at the Passing Out Parade of Young Officers in the Royal Navy as they march up the steps of the Britannia Royal Naval College; and at the Sovereign's Parade at the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst for young officers joining the British Army, as the cadets march up the steps of their famous Old College building – to the beat of the slow march, after the tune "Will ye no come back?". This custom (or something very like it) is also followed in Naval and Military colleges in many other countries, especially members and former members of the Commonwealth of Nations. Examples include the Royal Military College of Canada, the Royal Military College (Malaysia), the National Defence Academy (India),18 the Indian Military Academy, the Officers Training Academy (India), the Pakistan Military Academy, Bangladesh Military Academy and at the equivalent colleges in Singapore, Burma and Nigeria. Since 2007, the melody has been used as an introduction to the mass chorus of "America the Beautiful" that is played by the twelve finalist corps at the Finals Retreat at the Drum Corps International World Championships. Coincidentally, "Auld Lang Syne" and "America the Beautiful" have the same metre, and the lyrics can be sung interchangeably. In non-English-speaking countries Auld Lang Syne has been translated into many languages, and the song is widely sung all over the world. The song's pentatonic scale matches scales used in Korea, Japan, India, China and other East Asian countries, which has facilitated its "nationalisation" in the East. The following particular examples mostly detail things that are special or unusual about the use of the song in a particular country. In India and Bangladesh, the melody was the direct inspiration for the popular Bengali folk song 1920 "Purano shei diner kotha" (Memories of the Good Old Days) composed by Nobel laureate Rabindranath Tagore,21 and forms one of the more recognisable tunes in Rabindra Sangeet (Rabindra's Songs), a body of work of 2,230 songs and lyrical poems that form the backbone of Bengali music. In Denmark, the song was translated in 1927 by the famous Danish poet Jeppe Aakjær. Much like Robert Burns' use of dialect, Aakjær translated the song into the Danish dialect sallingbomål, a dialect from the northern part of western Jutland, south of the Limfjord, often hard for other Danes to understand. The song "Skuld gammel venskab rejn forgo", is an integral part of the Danish Højskole tradition, and often associated with more rural areas and old traditions. Also, the former Danish rock group Gasolin modernised the melody in 1974 with their pop ballad Stakkels Jim ("Poor Jim"). Before 1972, it was the tune for the Gaumii salaam anthem of The Maldives (with the current words). In the Netherlands, the melody is best known as the Dutch football song "Wij houden van Oranje" (We love Orange) performed by André Hazes. In Thailand, the song "Samakkhi Chumnum" ("สามัคคีชุมนุม", "Together in unity"), which is set to the familiar melody, is sung after sporting fixtures, and at the end of Boy Scout jamborees, as well as for the New Year. The Thai lyrics are about the King and national unity, and many Thais are not aware of the song's "Western" origin. In Japan, although the original song is not unknown, people usually associate the melody with Hotaru no Hikari, which sets completely different lyrics to the familiar tune. Hotaru no Hikari is played at some school graduation ceremonies, and at the end of the popular New Year's Eve show NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen. It is played as background music in various establishments such as bars, restaurants, or department stores in Japan to let the customers know that the establishment is closing soon. In South Korea, the song is known as Jakpyeol (작별 / Farewell) or (less commonly) as Seokbyeol I Jeong (석별의 정 / The Affection of Farewell). From 1918 to 1943, it was also the melody of Korea's national anthem. The lyrics were the same as today's South Korean anthem. Syngman Rhee commissioned Ahn Eak-tai to write the melody currently used for the anthem in 1948. Use in films The strong and obvious associations of the song and its melody have made it a common staple for film soundtracks from the very early days of "talking" pictures to the present—hundreds of films and television series' episodes have used it for background, generally but by no means exclusively to evoke the New Year. Notable performances On 30 June 1997, the day before Hong Kong was handed over from the UK to China, the tune was played by the silver and pipe bands from the Royal Hong Kong Police Force, at the departure of Hong Kong's 28th and last British Governor, Chris Patten, from his official residence, Government House, Hong Kong.22 On 30 November 2009, students and staff at the University of Glasgow sang the song in 41 different languages simultaneously.23 On 3 August 2014, Dougie MacLean, Lulu and Kylie Minogue performed the song at the 2014 Commonwealth Games closing ceremony. On 25 March 2015, the song was played with a bagpipe on the transfer of Lee Kuan Yew's body from the Istana to the Parliament House. Notable renditions The Beach Boys recorded the song on their 1964 The Beach Boys' Christmas Album The album hit number 6 on the US Billboard 200. Jimi Hendrix can be heard playing a version of the song on the 1969 Live at Fillmore East recording of a 31 December 1969, concert. Elvis Presley sang a rendition of "Auld Lang Syne" at his New Year's Eve concert in Pittsburgh in 1976. Eddi Reader included a cover of the song on her 2003 album Sings the Songs of Robert Burns. She also performed the song at the opening of the Scottish Parliament Building in 2004 in the presence of Queen Elizabeth II. Bobby Darin released his version in October 1960. His rendition has changes in most of the lyrics to make the song more of a Christmas song. Billy Joel sang and released "Auld Lang Syne" in his live CD titled 2000 Years: The Millennium Concert, and is known to play the song both lyrically or piano solo in his concerts during the holiday season. Boney M. recorded a Euro disco version in 1984 for the limited-release album Christmas with Boney M. This version has been played back by Radio New Zealand at the start of New Year's Day since the early 2010s. Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians performed "Auld Lang Syne" on New Year's Eve for decades until his death in 1977, helping to popularise it in the United States. His version is played in Times Square every New Year's immediately following the dropping of the ball. Rod Stewart recorded the song for his 2012 album Merry Christmas, Baby where it is the last track on the album. In 1999 Kenny G's rendition of "Auld Lang Syne" was remixed featuring clips of major events from the 20th century. This rendition reached #7 on the Billboard Hot 100, #3 on the Adult Contemporary Chart, and #40 on the Mainstream Top 40 Chart. Dan Fogelberg reprises the melody at the end of his hit song, "Same Old Lang Syne". Mariah Carey composed a new house and dance music song arrangement of the poem called "Auld Lang Syne (The New Year's Anthem)" included on her album Merry Christmas II You. Benedict Cumberbatch, in his role as Sherlock, played "Auld Lang Syne" at the end of the "A Scandal in Belgravia" episode during Season 2 of the series. References 1.Jump up ^ Susan Rennie (ed.). "Lang Syne". Dictionary of the Scots Language. Dsl.ac.uk. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 2.Jump up ^ "Robert Burns - Auld Lang Syne". BBC. 23 April 2009. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "The History and Words of Auld Lang Syne". Scotland.org. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Burns, Robert (1947) 1788. George Frederick Maine, ed. Songs from Robert Burns 1759–1796 (leather-bound sextodecimo). Collins Greetings Booklets (in English and Scots). Glasgow: Collins Clear-Type Press. pp. 47–48. "This book was purchased at Burns Cottage, and was reprinted in 1967, and 1973" 5.^ Jump up to: a b "nls.uk". nls.uk. Archived from the original on 2013-11-11. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Lindsay, Maurice (December 1996) 1959. "Auld Lang Syne". The Burns Encyclopedia (New Third ed.). Robert Hale Ltd. ISBN 0-7090-5719-9. Retrieved 28 December 2007. 7.Jump up ^ Traditional (2006). "Auld Lang Syne". Traditional Songs from Scotland. Ukmagic.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 8.Jump up ^ "The Lilly Library, Guide to the Collections: British Literature". Indiana.edu. 9 December 2011. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c "Electric Scotland history site". Electricscotland.com. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 10.Jump up ^ Wilson, James (Sir) (1923) The dialect of Robert Burns as spoken in central Ayrshire, Oxford University Press. 11.Jump up ^ Scholes, Percy A. The Oxford Companion to Music, Tenth Edition. Oxford University Press. 12.Jump up ^ "Father Kemp and Auld Lang Syne". Americanmusicpreservation.com. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 13.Jump up ^ "Hail! Sweetest, Dearest Tie That Binds;". Hymntime.com. Retrieved 2012-01-01. 14.Jump up ^ "Christmas in Scotland: Christmas Around the World, Volume 11". p. 37. World Book, Incorporated, 2001 15.Jump up ^ Logan, James (1831). The Scottish Gaël; Or, Celtic Manners, as Preserved Among the Highlanders: Being an Historical and Descriptive Account of the Inhabitants, Antiquities, and National Peculiarities of Scotland : More Particularly of the Northern, Or Gäelic Parts of the Country, where the Singular Habits of the Aboriginal Celts are Most Tenaciously Retained 2. Smith Elder. p. 253. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Aslet, Clive (13 July 2007). "One doesn't do tantrums and tiaras – Telegraph". London: Telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved 25 November 2008. 17.Jump up ^ "Queen stays at arm's length". Archive.thisislancashire.co.uk. Retrieved 10 December 2010. 18.Jump up ^ National Defence Academy Retrieved 8 February 2012. 19.Jump up ^ 1 20.Jump up ^ 2 21.Jump up ^ Purano Sai Diner katha by Srikanto Acharya Voice of Srikanto Acharya. YouTube user-account efface1. Retrieved 14 March 2013 22.Jump up ^ "'The Governor's Last Farewell'". BBC News. 1997. Retrieved 29 December 2013. 23.Jump up ^ "'New record' for Auld Lang Syne". BBC News. 30 November 2009. Retrieved 25 April 2010. External links Wikisource has original text related to this article: Auld Lang Syne Image of Robert Burns' autograph manuscript Wikisource has original text related to this article: "Auld Lang Syne" in NSRW Auld Lang Syne score from the Robert Burns website at National Library of Scotland Digitised copy of Auld Lang Syne in James Johnson's Scots Musical Museum, printed between 1787 and 1803, from National Library of Scotland. JPEG, PDF, XML versions. Auld Lang Syne Sheet Music Auld Lang Syne in Russian tool music (Quartet SKAZ Moskow) McKellar, Kenneth. "Auld Lang Syne (in Scots)" (MP3). Retrieved 28 December 2007. Scotland on TV Auld Lang Syne video performance with lyrics Article on songs variant perceptions The complete poem by James Watson in the National Library of Scotland Les Deux Love Orchestra Classic New Year's Eve Version (mp3) Variant lyricsMultiple versions and tunes at The Mudcat Cafe's "Digital Traditions" Song of the Old Folks at American Music Preservation.com Category:1890 singles Category:1788 in Scotland Category:1788 poems Category:1788 songs Category:Poetry by Robert Burns Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:New Year songs Category:Scottish folk songs Category:Anthems Category:Graduation Category:Scots-language works Category:Scottish words and phrases Category:Traditional ballads Category:Songs with lyrics by Robert Burns Category:Mariah Carey songs Category:Hogmanay